Demon Rules
by carlynn
Summary: Sam finds a way he believes will break Dean's contract. Can he do it without Dean finding out?
1. Chapter 1

DEMON RULES

**DEMON RULES**

**I do not own the characters - they belong to Kripe.**

**Chapter One**

Crouching down and running his fingers along the books on the bottom shelf, Sam was overwhelmingly frustrated. Dean's deal was ending in almost five weeks and he had not been able to come up with anything to break it. He knew there had to be a way, but finding it had been so far impossible. Sam had researched on the internet over and over barely getting any sleep for the eleven months since starting. Dean had not allowed him to focus on just breaking the contract but insisted on keeping the hunt going. Sam wanted to stop hunting for now and just keep searching on nothing but getting the information they needed to be rid of the contract. Time was moving so fast, what with researching for the hunts, hunting and then every other spare second left for the deal, that Sam had little time left for eating or sleeping. He was so exhausted, but the fear of losing his brother kept him going long after he would normally have succumbed to sleep.

So now he was going with his instincts in trying to find a book he had gotten some references to on the internet. Sam had spoken to Bobby about the book and he seemed to think it was realistic. The book would be hundreds of years old and there were only a few clues as to where it was likely to be. That was why Sam was now in an antique book shop. He had searched for the top most highly specialized ones. Finding jobs for them to do near these shops had not been difficult as there has been a rise in demonic activities recently. Lilith was a lot to blame for this as she was pushing for the top position much harder now. The contract was closer to being finished and when Dean was gone, Sam would be alone and vulnerable.

This was the fifth shop out of nine Sam was now going through. Everything he had read narrowed the search. The book was out waiting to be found by the right person. Sam was going to be that person - saving Dean's life and soul depended on it. Time was running against him, because the shops were very far apart. Sam had not told Dean about the book because he knew Dean would think it was foolish. However, Sam knew this was the answer. He had been in the shop for three and a half hours and barely scratched the surface of the huge piles of books throughout the store. The books were not categorized properly and were strewn about everywhere. Sam had Dean out on an information-gathering mission, so he could sneak in here to see if the book was here.

There were only five weeks left and four more shops to get to, which was going to be a huge task. It was about time the Winchester luck changed even for a few minutes. While he was thinking this, Sam had been checking book labels and almost lying on the floor, sneezing from the dust and with a large amount of dirt on his clothes. He would have to change out of those dust-covered clothes before Dean saw him. The books were very old and dusty and Sam was skimming through them, albeit still careful to register each and every title so as not to miss the book. He bypassed what seemed to be a bit of a gap in between the books, only to reach in and feel if a book was squeezed into the space. His hand found a smallish-sized book, which he has to struggle to pull free. After a few minutes, he was finally successful. As he wiped dust off the book, turning it over, his heart started to beat faster. Excitement rushed through him. This was it - THE SECRET BOOK OF DEMONIC RULES.

**This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and send me reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

DEMON RULES

**DEMON RULES**

**I do not own the characters - they belong to Kripe.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam was so overwhelmed that he had to put his head onto his knees for a few minutes. He had it in his hands! This book was all about the laws of demons - who would have thought they had any? The book was very old, with pages like parchment - yellowed with age and fraying at the edges. The cover was made of tough black leather, but the articulate, fanciful design on the cover contradicting the sinister contents that Sam knew would be inside. Sam flipped to the index and finds that the seventh chapter was entitled 'Crossroads' and could be located on page 294. Finding the page, he started to read.

_Once the Crossroads demon is summoned, it must make the deal for whatever is asked. The wish is given in exchange for ten years of life, after which the soul is sentenced to hell for eternity. This demon is only a negotiator for the contract holder, who is a different demon. These are the only terms ever available. No deal can ever be refused. If a deal is made different to this, then the contract is null and void. If such a contract exists, the Crossroads demon must be called upon and be verbally issued with a protest and challenge. The contract holder must be summoned and be told to show the Demon Rules. If ten years are not given and the contract holder will not show the rules, the demon council must be called upon. The summoning ritual for the council is written below. The council will ask all parties concerned to state their cases and to see the contract. If the contract is for less then ten years, the council will rule in your favor, making the contract end and burn._

Sam was still sitting on the floor in the corner. He had to lean against the wall beside him, since he was shaking so hard he would have fallen down. It took everything he had not to scream out or start crying. After taking several long minutes to settle down a bit he looked at the price. For a book so old it was very expensive. Sam was grateful for his credit card now. He didn't care right then that it was illegal. Now it was time to get back to their hotel room and find the nearest Crossroads. Should he tell Dean? He was pretty sure that this book was truthful from his research, but just in case it wasn't, should he go alone?

**Dean has yet to make an appearance, but he will in the next chapter.**

**Did you like or not? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DEMON RULES**

**I do not own these characters - they belong to Kripe.**

**Chapter 3**

When he reached the hotel, Sam quickly discovered that Dean had not returned. Grabbing his duffle bag, he reached into a hidden section and pulled out an old box, its contents still saved from his last trip to the Crossroads. He had gone to the demon last time to sell his soul for ten years, thinking he could get some extra time for him and Dean to break the deal. However, she would not even listen, let alone do a deal. The book had stated that was also supposedly illegal. They were not allowed to refuse Sam if he was offering his soul.

It was close to 6.30pm, and would be time for dinner soon. Sam decided to wait for Dean to come back and go eat with him. He would pretend that his work that afternoon was a bust, and get Dean to wait till the next day to continue researching. They had both been so busy that he was going to push for a decent meal, a few drinks and an easy night. It had been many months since they had even had a few hours off. Sam was going to try and get Dean to relax, if that was possible.

Hopefully that bar down the street would have some chicks for Dean to occupy himself with. Sam was going to go all out to make sure Dean was distracted so he could get out to the Crossroads tonight. The deal that had been plaguing their lives for so long was going to be broken tonight. Just as he thought this, Dean came barging in through the door.

Dean was so angry and pissed off because he had wasted most of the day and got no information on what they were hunting.

"A bust," Dean yelled. "Both of us have nothing!"

With a lot of careful persuasion, Sam managed to convince Dean to agree to go out for dinner and to get few drinks.

Dean said, "Its about time I chat up some girls, before I forget how."

So after the usual bickering over showers, Sam and Dean found themselves at a decent diner digging into some great food. After a leisurly meal, they decided to go to the bar for some drinks.

Sam soon found Dean chatting to some girls and having a good time. So he took the opportunity to leave, making an excuse to Dean that he was tired and could do with an early night.

Sam felt great that he was able to get Dean out of the way, so that he could go and try to break the deal. He returned to the hotel, grabbing his duffle and reading through the ritual chant a few more times to make sure it was completely added to his memory. As he turned with his bag over his shoulder to head out the door, it suddenly opened. Dean stood in the doorway. The look on Dean's face was more than just anger and rage.

"You sent me on a fools errand all day and tried to soften me up tonight, and now you're leaving me," screamed Dean. "You honestly don't think I'm that stupid, do you, Sammy?"

Sam thought Dean looked like he was going to start throwing punches. But then he just looked hurt. He looked at Sam and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, as they belong to Kripe. **

Chapter 4

"Dean, calm down! It's not what you think! I'm not leaving – I would never leave you like this! You _know_ that," Sam insisted.

"Something is going on. I'm not _stupid,"_ Dean declared, obviously hurt.

I know that you aren't stupid more than anyone else would, but I just need to take care of something and I didn't want to bother you," Sam explained.

"Not bother me!" Dean exclaimed. "Now you're just being stupid! I'm the big brother around here. I can take care of my own problems. Are you already writing me off Sam? I still have five weeks left!"

Sam walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I have a way to break your contract!" he exclaimed joyously. "I was about to go to the crossroads now, and I am not going to make any deals."

"Break my contract?" said Dean in a small, wondrously disbelieving voice.

"Yes," Sam said comfortingly, glad that Dean seemed to finally be coming around.

"It's not possible," dean said, his voice stronger now and filled with a disappointed conviction.

"Yes it is!" Sam insisted.

"H-how?" Dean stammered.

"Demons have rules! Isn't that _odd?"_ Sam exclaimed.

"What do you mean, demons have rules?" Dean said sceptically.

"You got cheated on that contract," Sam explained. "I did some research and I found all the information in some old book on the rules of demons."

Dean looked disappointed. "Book? Sammy, That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" he walked over to the bed and sat heavily down on it, putting his head in his hands.

"I knew you'd say that! That's why I didn't tell you in the first place!" Sam announced dramatically.

"Well, you were right, Sammy. It's just a waste of time," Dean said with a sigh.

Ignoring this last comment, Sam said, _"Bobby_ thinks this is a good idea. I'm going to do it."

"You can't!" Dean gasped, horrified. "You'll die! This – this _book _is probably just a bunch of made-up junk! Let me see that book!"

"Be careful with it… it's so _valuable," _said Dean.

Dean's face changed from sceptic disappointment to wonderment faster than a set of traffic lights. "This can't be real," he said, but this time his voice was laced with amazement rather than sceptism.

"It is. All my research proves that it is," Sam said gently. "The crossroads are only ten or so minutes away. I'm going to go now. Are you coming?"

"Do you really think that I'd wait here for something like this? Of course I'm coming!" Dean said, laughing. The two brothers climbed quickly into the car, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam beside him, to drive to the crossroads and set Dean free.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as they belong to Kripe. **

**Chapter Five**

It was around 10:55pm when dean and Sam finally arrived at the crossroads. Sam buried the box and almost immediately she was there – a demon in the shape of a beautiful woman.

"Hello Sam and Dean," she said patronisingly. "Not much time left. There's nothing I can do but watch."

"I want to do a deal," Sam said.

"I can't help you," said the demon softly.

"You didn't even listen!" Sam gasped.

"I don't have to," the demon contradicted, still speaking in that soft, patronising voice. "You want to buy Dean's contract, but you can't." She walked slowly around the two brothers.

Dean was fuming, but what he didn't know was that sam was only toying with her. "I protest and challenge the illegal contract of Dean Winchester, and demand to see the owner of said contract now!" he yelled fiercely.

The demon laughed nervously. "Stop being silly1 There's nothing you can do!" she snapped. Almost straight away, contradicting the other white lie that the hasty demon had told, another demon appeared. Lilith.

"So," sam said slowly. "You are the one who holds Dean's contract."

"Yes," Lilith said. "After Dean is gone for a while, you'll come around, Sam." Ignoring the ploy at him, Sam said calmly, "The demon who negotiated Dean's contract was prejudiced against him. He trapped her and made her free a soul, so when he came to make the deal she unjustly gave him a mere, single year. Ten years is the bare minimum for deals like the one Dean requested.

"It was not up to her to change the rules. I will see the contract and have it destroyed or I will summon the demon council. They won't like what you have done." Sam folded his arms and waited for Lilith's reaction.

_He's really getting into this and Ruby does not like it_, Dean thought.

"This is all stupidity," said Lilith.

Sam started to chant the ritual meant to summon the demon council.

"Stop that now!" Lilith snarled.

"Hey, Lilith! How about we let the council decide?" Dean said, laughing at the look on Lilith's face.

Finally, Sam finished the ritual that he was chanting, waiting for the demon council to appear, and…

**I****'d really appreciate some reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deans heart was beating so fast and his head was spinning, he was just starting to believe it was possible. Sam was also upset so he screamed out" I issue a protest and challenge on my brother Dean Winchesters contract it is illegal'. Sam started yelling out the chant again when suddenly they where surrounded by demons. There was seven people, three woman and four men all different ages and nationalities. One woman stepped forward and said" why have you called us? To ask to be shown the demons rules due to misuse and to have a contract nullified says Sam. This is about the contract of Dean Winchester the woman says Sam the demon had a grudge against Dean and only gave him one year. The demon rules are to always give ten years so why did he get only one. The woman, who is obviously the leader, asks Ruby if she is the contract holder. Ruby says yes Dean got one year because he cheated hell out of one soul. Where is the demon who negotiated the deal asks the woman. Sam replies I went to buy the contract back going by the rules but it would not listen to me. So I killed her says Sam, she should have given me a deal. Yes says the woman turning to Ruby I will see this contract now. A piece of parchment like paper appeared in the air in front of the takes it and reads it and asks Ruby if she accepted it from the demon or inherited or bought it. Ruby says she accepted it from the crossroads demon knowing they will know if she lies. It is illegal to make a deal less than ten years says the leader. Hearing this Dean starts to shake his body going out of control. Sam yells burn this contract you have cheated Dean The leader of the council looks around at each of the six others and then announces Ruby you will now go back to hell and will be in confinement. Then as she throws the paper up into the air it bursts into flame. At the same time she turns to Dean and says you have been cheated you are now free. Sam jumps as high as he can screaming for joy I did it, I did it, tears running down his face. He realises the demons have all disappeared and looks for Dean. Dean is sitting on the ground crosslegged his head in his hands. Sam rushes to Dean to find his shoulders shaking, crying from such relief. Sam sits down beside Dean and puts his arms around him. Dean, says Sam, crying himself, please could we have the biggest chick flick moment ever I really need it and so do you. Dean turns and leans into Sam and just flops onto him and doesn't care because he is not going to die soon and his soul is not going to hell.

Reviews would be nice please


End file.
